AkaKai
by Richikko
Summary: Kaito dan Akaito. Dua perpaduan yang berbeda tetapi saling melengkapi layaknya api dan es. 10 drabble tentang Akaito dan Kaito.


Summary: Kaito dan Akaito. Dua perpaduan yang berbeda tetapi saling melengkapi layaknya api dan es. Kumpulan Drabble. Entah kenapa Richi pengen bikin mereka berdua =_=v karena sering richi bikin incest

* * *

1\. Incest  
Siapa'sih yang gak tau incest? Iya, yang hubungan antar saudara itu'loh, kakak-adik saling suka, sepertinya kasus ini susah menjadi rahasia umum. Dan jika berbicara tentang incest, pasti akan mengarah langsung pada si kembar kagamine yang paling sering jadi objek incest anak anak nista macam Author yang demen ama hal hal ilegal macam incest.

Sayangnya, kita sedang tidak akan membahas mereka. Tidak, karena jika membahas mereka, Author akan melupakan tugasnya dan ber _fangirling_ ria di pojokan bersama jiwa yang selalu setia menemaninya. Abaikan yang itu.

Mari kita autofocus ke sebuah rumah bercat putih di salah satu perumahan crypton dimana terdapat dua saudara beda warna yang tengah berseteru dengan hebohnya, sebut saja Shion Akaito dan Shion Kaito.

"Pokoknya ga boleh!"

"Apanya yang ga boleh?! Ini udah resmi tau! Banyak yang dukung!"

"Tapi aku tidak!"

"Terserah mu! Kau hanya akan kalah suara!"

"Kau yang kalah suara! Mereka tidak cocok dengan status itu! Itu merendahkan!"

"Statusmu yang merendahkan! _Twin_ jauh lebih bagus!"

"Apanya yang bagus?! Itu mengumbar pada publik status asli mereka!"

"Publik sudah setuju!"

"Siapa bilang?!"

"Terserah mu-!"

"Bodo amat-!"

"Pokoknya LenRin itu _incest/ twincest_!"

Apapun masalahnya, LenRin tetaplah sasarannya.

.

.

.

2\. Jomblo  
Akaito itu orang yang jenius juga rendah hati. Oleh karena itu, ia bersedia mengemukakan beberapa pendapat pintar miliknya dihadapan sang adik.

"Iklan truk gandeng itu pelecehan." Atau "Memangnya kenapa kalau sandal sepasang? Aku bisa berkeliling komplek meski memakai satu sepatu dan sandal, tak ada bedanya."

Sang adik, Shion Kaito hanya menatapnya lama sebelum berucap "Jomblo'ya?"

Akaito tercekat.

"Cie yang jomblo! Haha!"

"Kau juga jomblo, kale!"

"Eist, gue ga jomblo. Gue single. Beda derajat'ya." Kaito menyombongkan diri.

"...Kai, udah pernah keselek granat belom?"

Dan hanya cengengesan'lah jawaban yang diterimanya.

.

.

.

3\. Galau  
Ini adalah jaman yang sangat kejam. Teramat kejam hingga seorang Shion Akaito si biang narsis gebetan nomor satu si cermin kamar mandi duduk menyendiri di sofa sembari bertopang dagu menatap kosong tv didepan nya. Satu kata, dia galau. Oke, itu dua.

Aura menjadi horror ketika Akaito kembali menghembuskan nafas berat, mengeluarkan setiap karbon dioksida hasil pembakaran organ pernafasannya.

"Kenapa kau kak?" Sang adik, Shion Kaito memecah suasana sunyi yang tercipta dengan tepukan di pundak. Akaito menoleh dengan dramatis

"Dunia ini semakin kejam, kai..."

"Ha?" Kaito bertanya tidak mengerti "Kejam gimana?"

"Ini menyangkut harkat dan martabat gue."

"Maksud?"

"Harga diri gue terenggut begitu saja oleh kejamnya dunia."

"..."

"Gue gak tahan."

"Kak plis, gue gak ngerti. Emangnya apa masalah lo?"

"Harga cabe naiknya keterlaluan, gue gak punya uang pake belinya."

Kaito menjedukkan kepalanya di tembok.

.

.

.

4\. Nista  
Kaito selalu menjadi objek nista kawan kawannya. Baik dirumah maupun di sekolah. Terutama si kembar kagamine yang hampir tiap hari bermain kejar-dan-ratakan dengannya. Sungguh, kaito salah apa sih?

Seingatnya ia selalu bertutur kata sopan, menuruti semua perintah dan menjauhi semua larangan orang tua dan Yang Maha Kuasa. Ia juga selalu menghabiskan sarapannya, termasuk brokoli hijau laknat yang hampir tiap hari menjadi biang pelemparan meja oleh mamih tercinta ke Akaito. Jadi, salahnya dia dimana dong? Kenapa dirinya harus selalu dinistakan?

Seperti saat ini, kaito kembali bermuram durja di pojokan kelas meratapi nasibnya yang sarat akan kepedihan.

"Kai, kenapa lo?" Kamui Gakupo, sang sahabat-merangkap-rival bertanya.

"Menyesali nasib..."

"Nasib?" Gakupo mengerutkan kening "Emang lo diapain lagi?"

Kaito menoleh dengan mata berkaca kaca hampir menangis. "Miku make namaku dichat, katanya aku yang ngajak dia pergi kemaren sampe ngebatalin kencannya sama mikuo," Kaito curhat

Gakupo terdiam bingung "Lalu masalahnya?"

"Sebentar lagi mikuo akan membunuhku."

Gakupo mingkem. Terlebih ketika melihat siluet seorang lelaki berambut toska yang berjalan ke arah kelasnya dengan wajah masam. Dan jangan lupakan gergaji mesin di tangannya.

Gakupo menoleh prihatin ke arah kaito "Sabar ya..," Berusaha menyemangati kaito di detik detik terakhir hidupnya

Kaito memandang horror.

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara teriakan, umpatan, dan gergaji mesin dari penjuru kelas.

Poor kaito. Semoga kau diterima disisi-Nya. Amin.

Sementara si biang kerok, Hatsune Miku tengah terkikik kikik nista diluar kelas, mengintipi kejadian dramatis didalam kelas.

Tuhan, aku mohon. Masukkanlah Hatsune Miku ke dalam neraka paling bawah, siksalah dia dengan azab Mu yang paling mengerikan. Amin. Dan semoga ia tidak bertemu dengan orang-mengaku-bapak nya yang ngebet pengen bikin utopia, ya Tuhan. Enak banget ketemu, entar diajak ke utopia beneran lagi. Hadeh.

.

.

.

5\. Sambel  
"Kak, kok syal gue ada merah merahnya?" Kaito bertanya curiga. Mungkinkah kakaknya memiliki sifat _yandere_ dan baru saja menguliti korbannya hingga darahnya berceceran?, mungkin juga ia tidak sengaja meminum ramuan perubah gender hingga mengalami apa yang dialami semua wanita? Atau... akh! Kaito menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Akaito melirik singkat "Oh, tadi gue pake buat ngelap sambel cabe gue yang jatoh di lantai."

"..."

Kagamine len yang sedang mencuci road roller bersama sang saudari tercinta bersumpah mendengar sebuah jeritan sarat akan penderitaan dari rumah bercat putih disebrangnya.

.

.

.

6\. Suka  
"Kai, kalo gue suka sama elo, gimana?" Akaito bertanya sembari bertopang dagu

Kaito yang sedang cekikikan sendiri langsung menatap Akaito horor. Kedip. Kedip. Lalu segera berguman "...Ada yang salah dengan otakmu..."

Akaito menoleh ke arahnya "Apa yang bakal lo lakuin?"

"Nyari sumbu kompor."

"Hah?"

"Nyari sumbu kompor terus gantung kakak di atap dapur, buat seolah bunuh diri."

"...kalo misalkan gue beneran suka sama elo gimana...?"

"..."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kaito segera mencari benda yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

7\. Narsis  
Shion Akaito adalah seorang Narsis nomor satu. Kenarsisan nya yang menyamai Negara _Awesome_ -tetapi-sudah-tak-eksis itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sekolahnya. Kaito yang menjadi pelampiasan jengah.

Tiap hari melihat sang kakak bergaya didepan cermin kamar mandi sembari berucap "Hai tamvan." dan berkedip genit.

Tanpa kenal lelah meminjam ponselnya hanya untuk mengecek apakah tatanan rambutnya berubah meski hanya sejengkal saja.

Mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan beberapa setel baju ditangan hanya untuk bertanya apakah ia lebih cocok memakai kaos yang pertama atau yang kedua. Padahal keduanya sama saja.

Seperti sekarang ini, Akaito kembali membajak ponsel sang adik untuk melihat tatanan rambutnya yang padahal lalat'pun anti melihat warna merah ngejreng mirip cabe miliknya itu.

"Kak." Kaito menginterupsi

"Apa?" Akaito tak menghentikan aksi berkaca di ponsel adiknya

"Ulang tahun lu udah deket kan?"

"Iya, kenapa? Lu mau ngasih hadiah?" Akaito bertanya, masih setia memandang ponsel milik kaito dengan senyum -sok- tamvan miliknya. Kaito mengangguk.

"Apa?!" Akaito bertanya antusias

Kaito menyeringai kecil. Berusaha menghina, ia berucap "Kaca."

"Bagus dong! Beliin yang besar yah, biar gue puas ngeliat muka tamvan gue."

-tanggapan sang kakak tak sesuai perkiraan

Kaito yang terpuruk dalam kesedihan dan rasa malunya cuma bisa mukul mukulin lantai sembari mengutuk orang yang pertama kali menemukan kaca.

.

.

.

8\. Terkutuk

"Terkutuk kau sinetron sialan! Kurang ajar! Semoga kau dijatuhi azab paling mengerikan! Sial! Sial! Siaal!"

"...Kai, kenapa lu?"

"Kak! Ini sinetron laknat! Mengerikan! Tuntut kak! Aduin ke kpi!"

"Kai, nyantai. Ada masalah apa?"

"Ini film bikin gue ga sengaja gigit mulut gue, pedih bang!"

"..."

"Ampe sariawan nih! Gimana gue mau makan?!"

"..."

Tak lama, terdengar suara televisi laknat yang dibanting kaito karena saking kesalnya dengan televisi yang menampilkan acara sinetron terkutuk biang penggigitan mulut kaito.

Akaito cuma bisa ngais ngais aspal dengan air mata bercucuran deras.

.

.

.

9\. Bosan  
Shion Kaito sedang bosan. Tidur terlentang di atas tempat tidur dengan ponsel di genggaman belum cukup untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Ia kembali menguap untuk yang entah beberapa kalinya.

Drrt

Tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar. Karena rasa malas untuk menoleh ke samping, Kaito mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan benda segi empat itu tepat di atas wajahnya hingga ia bisa membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk dengan mudah.

From: Akaito  
To: Kaito  
Jangan tolehkan kepalamu ke pintu!

Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Bermaksud melirik sedikit ke arah pintu sebelum sebuah teriakan menghentikan gerakannya

"KAI!"

Jdug

-Sekaligus membuat ponsel tercintanya jatuh bebas hingga menghantam wajahnya dengan telak

Akaito yang sedang cengengesan di ambang pintu langsung terdiam. Tak mengira adiknya akan mengalami insiden seperti ini.

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika.

"Kak." Kaito memecah keheningan sesaat

Akaito menelan ludah dengan tidak elitnya. Terkutuk kau ludah laknat. Terkutuk kau ponsel sialan.

"Lu pernah kesetrum belut listrik gak?"

Akaito memandang horror. Terlebih, kaito memang memiliki belut listrik sebagai hewan peliharaan yang ditaruhnya didalam bak mandinya, -jaga jaga kalo Akaito main nyelonong masuk dan memporak porandakan isinya.

Dan, kaito tidak pernah main main dengan perkataannya. Saat dia mengancam akan mencelupkan kepala dari anak kecil tetangga sebelah yang saat itu mengejeknya es krim berjalan ke dalam got, Kaito serius mencemplungkan kepalanya ke dalam got.

Akaito tidak bisa melupakan wajah anak kecil itu berubah nelangsa menunjukkan banyak penyesalan semasa hidup dengan air mata berlinang deras sembari menjerit histeris memohon ampun kepada Kaito yang sudah dibutakan kekhilafan. Tanpa banyak kata, Kaito mencelupkan kepalanya ke got terdekat lalu tertawa sarkastik sambil berteriak 'rasakan!' berkali kali sembari menunjuk anak kecil yang tengah menangis.

Akaito segera mengambil langkah seribu, mencoba menyelamatkan nyawanya meski itu mustahil.

.

.

.

10\. Suka part 2!

"Kai!"

"Hm?"

"Ini keripik cabe punya siapa?!"

"Tadi gue beli buat elu."

"Wah! Makasih ya! makin suka deh sama kamu!"

"Bang, lu mau gue ambilin sumbu kompor lagi?"

"..."

* * *

A/N: garing...

Ah, saya memang tidak pandai bikin humor. Sudahlah.


End file.
